Embodiments of the invention relate to a cartridge assembly for a data storage disk, and methods of making a cartridge assembly for a data storage disk. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to such cartridge assemblies having a housing and a movable shutter for uncovering an opening in the housing to expose at least a portion of the data storage disk.
Removable storage media have become universally accepted for storing data. Desktop, laptop and handheld computing devices, digital cameras, digital music players, and other electronic devices commonly use such media to read, store and/or transfer data. Advances in technology are greatly reducing the size of such media while at the same time increasing their storage capacity.
One known type of digital storage media holds up to 500 MB of data, with higher capacities contemplated, but is merely the size of a small coin. Universal media format promulgated by DataPlay, Inc. of Boulder, Colo. is designed to play and record multiple types of content on a single disk: music, images, books, games, computer files, and cellular phone numbers, to name a few examples. Such media enables access to all forms of digital content across all digital devices and platforms, including music, images, documents, software, games, video, and more. One 500 MB digital media can hold more than 11 hours of music downloads or five complete pre-recorded albums of CD-quality music, hundreds of high-resolution photographs, or dozens of games, for example. Any properly enabled computer or other device can read and play back such content.
As shown in the exploded views of FIGS. 1-2, conventional data cartridge 10 includes upper and lower housing members 15, 20 that surround information-containing medium 25. Windows 30, 35 in housing members 15, 20, respectively, are covered by respective first and second xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped shutter members 40, 45. When cartridge 10 is inserted into an associated drive, an appropriate mechanism within the drive moves shutter members 40, 45 laterally such that an optical head or other mechanism can read from or write to medium 25 through windows 30, 35. As shown in FIG. 2, an alternative upper housing member 50 supports shutter member 55, shutter cover 60 and locking nub 65. Shutter cover 60 covers tab 68 of shutter 55 during side-to-side movement of shutter 55 for covering and uncovering window 70 in upper housing member 50. Attention is directed to, e.g., World Intellectual Property Organization International Publication Nos. WO 01/80243 A2, published Oct. 25, 2001, WO 01/80244 A2, published Oct. 25, 2001, and WO 00/72312 A2, published Nov. 30, 2000, for example, for additional detail.
Shutter cover 60 is manufactured separately from housing member 50. Shutter cover 60 typically is a very small part that can be difficult to locate, orient and place, especially in an automated manufacturing environment. Shutter cover 60 also is a very lightweight part, making it very difficult to adequately separate from other parts in a vibratory-type bowl feeder, for example. Further, housing member 50 can be manufactured in a number of different colors, likewise requiring that shutter cover 60 also be manufactured in a number of different colors. This possible color variation of shutter cover 60 creates additional difficulties from an inventory standpoint as well as an assembly standpoint. According to typical assembly methods, molds also have to be swapped in and out for manufacturing runs of the two different pieces, i.e. shutter cover 60 and housing member 50.
Once a proper shutter cover 60 is matched to a particular housing member 50 and picked up by a pick-and-place device in an automated assembly environment, the device must correctly orient and then accurately place the shutter cover 60 on housing member 50. Glue must be placed carefully on shutter cover 60, for example, glue reservoirs being provided to accommodate excess. Additionally, shutter cover 60 includes posts or protrusions for careful insertion into corresponding recesses 75 in housing member 50, as represented by dashed lines 80, for example. Once accurately placed, a pressurized fixture or the like is placed on top of shutter cover 60 to hold it in place while the glue sets and/or while the assembly is run through one or more securing stations.
Picking up, orienting, and placing shutter cover 60, as well as applying glue, can be a relatively complicated endeavor. Thus, use of one or more separate shutter covers 60 increases operational complexity, increases cycle time, and increases associated cost.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a cartridge assembly for a data storage disk, the cartridge assembly including a housing for containing the data storage disk, a shutter supported by the housing, and a shutter keeper. The housing defines an opening for exposing at least a portion of the data storage disk. The shutter is movable between an open position for uncovering the opening in the housing to expose at least a portion of the data storage disk, and a closed position for covering the opening in the housing. The shutter keeper is formed as one-piece with the housing, for covering at least a portion of the shutter to retain the shutter with respect to the housing. The shutter keeper can be molded as one-piece with the housing. The shutter keeper is movable between an open position and a closed position, according to one embodiment, the portion of the shutter being uncovered when the shutter keeper is in the open position, and the portion of the shutter being covered when the shutter keeper is in the closed position. The shutter keeper is one-piece with the housing in both the open position and the closed position. A securement, such as an ultrasonic weld, can be provided for securing the shutter keeper in the closed position. The shutter keeper can be bent to the housing along a side of the shutter keeper, and the shutter keeper can be of reduced thickness along said side. A data storage disk can be provided in combination with the cartridge assembly. The shutter can include a tab, the shutter keeper covering the tab. The shutter keeper further can define a recess, the tab being constructed and arranged to move within the recess as the shutter moves between the open and closed positions. The housing also can define a depression, the tab being constructed and arranged to move within the depression as the shutter moves between the open and closed positions.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of making a cartridge assembly for a data storage disk. The method includes molding a cartridge shell, the molded cartridge shell being one-piece with an outwardly projecting keeper. A shutter is placed in association with the cartridge shell, the shutter being slidable between an open position for exposing at least a portion of the data storage disk, and a closed position for covering at least a portion of the data storage disk. The method also includes moving the keeper over at least a portion of the shutter to retain the shutter in association with the cartridge shell. The movement of the keeper can include bending the keeper over the shutter portion. The method also can include molding a portion of the keeper to be thinner than another portion of the keeper, the keeper bending at the thinner portion. The method also can include securing the keeper in place over the shutter portion, for example, with ultrasonic welding. The method also can include maintaining the keeper as one-piece with the remainder of the cartridge shell while the keeper is secured in place over the shutter portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cartridge assembly for a data storage disk includes means for containing the data storage disk. The means for containing defines an opening to at least a portion of the data storage disk. The cartridge assembly also includes means for exposing at least a portion of the data storage disk. The means for exposing is supported by the means for containing, and is moveable between an open position for uncovering the opening in the means for containing to expose at least a portion of the data storage disk, and a closed position for covering the opening in the means for containing. The cartridge assembly also includes means for retaining the means for exposing in place with respect to the means for containing, the means for retaining being formed as one-piece with the means for containing and being disposed to cover at least a portion of the means for exposing to retain the means for exposing with respect to the means for containing. The means for retaining is movable between an open position and a closed position, the portion of the means for exposing being uncovered when the means for retaining is in the open position, and the portion of the means for exposing being covered when the means for retaining is in the closed position. The means for retaining is one-piece with the means for containing in both the open position and the closed position, according to an aspect of the invention. The cartridge assembly also can include means for securing the means for retaining in the closed position.
Other features and aspects according to embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the remainder of this disclosure.